degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Ashley Relationship
The relationship between Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin is known as Jashley (J'immy/'Ashley). Relationship History Overview Of all of the original eighth graders in the first season, they were the only two that were introduced into the show as a couple. In earlier seasons, their relationship did not work out because Ashley grew tired of him, and was changing as an individual, which Jimmy could not learn to accept about her. In Season 5, when Ashley returned to Degrassi after having stayed in England for a year with her father, she and Jimmy rekindled their romance. However, the fact that Ashley could walk and he could not began to take a strain on their relationship, as it made Jimmy feel like he was a burden to her. Their final break up was caused by Ashley's selfishness as well as Jimmy's rapidly developing feelings for Trina. Season 1 In Family Politics, Ashley and Jimmy are introduced onto the show as a couple, as he puts his arm around her when they are walking down the hallway together. Jimmy and Spinner drag J.T. Yorke to Ashley so that she can bribe him to quit the race for student president. After school, Jimmy walks Ashley home, and congratulates her on becoming student council president. In The Mating Game, Ashley shows Terri the necklace she got for her and Jimmy's upcoming eight month anniversary; the necklace had the letters "A" and "J" on it for the first letter of their names. For the Romeo and Juliet play, Ashley is upset she didn't get the role of Juliet, as Jimmy received the role of Romeo. In class, when Dr. Sally comes to visit and gives a sex talk, Spinner tells her "his friend" would know when to have sex, which completely embarrasses Jimmy and Ashley. It is revealed Jimmy made Ashley a heart out of clay, as it was supposed to represent his heart, for their anniversary. Their friends pressure Jimmy and Ashley to have sex, and Ashley invites him over to have sex on their anniversary. Jimmy and Ashley both take measures to prepare, but when they are finally alone together, it is awkward and neither make a move. When the two are making out, Ashley suddenly leaves, but comes back in and tells Jimmy that she isn't ready to have sex. Jimmy confesses that he isn't ready either, and the two make up. Ashley gives him her anniversary gift, and Jimmy loves it, as he kisses and hugs her in thanks. In Basketball Diaries, Jimmy is wearing the necklace that Ashley got him from their 8 month anniversary in the previous episode. In Coming of Age, Ashley and Jimmy's relationship is in danger when Jimmy wants to spend every day at Ashley's house. Ashley tells Terri that she's feeling smothered by Jimmy. When Toby overhears this, he decides to warn Jimmy, who in return does not take the news well. On Jimmy's birthday, Ashley wanted to secretly give Jimmy another chance, while Jimmy gets the wrong signal and breaks up with Ashley and forces her out of his house. They later meet at Jimmy's locker, say a few heartfelt words, and she gets back together with him. In Friday Night, Jimmy and Ashley are chatting in the hallway before they share a kiss which is rudely interrupted by their teacher Ms. Kwan. In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley's parents are out of town, and both she and Toby are allowed to have one friend over, but Ashley cheats and invites Paige, Terri and Hazel. Toby ends up inviting other friends as well such as J.T and Sean. When Ashley consumes an ecstasy tablet, she invites Jimmy and Spinner, who could tell she was high and Emma, Manny and Liberty also arrive. After dancing with everyone and making an idiot of herself, Ashley makes out with Sean in front of Jimmy and then dumps him, telling him everything she thought of their relationship which hurt him deeply. Ashley feels horrible the next day, but Jimmy doesn't want to talk to her and so their romance is over. Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, 'after a hard couple of months after her ''ecstasy ''problem, Ashley apologizes to Paige and Jimmy for what she did that day. Jimmy forgives her, hoping they could have another chance at love. However, when Sean asks Ashley out she says yes right away. The next day at picture day word gets around that Ashley is going out with Sean, which seems like she apologized to Jimmy for no reason and that she doesn't want a relationship with him. Eventually Jimmy calls Ashley a slut, and everyone once again turns on her, including Terri. She also chickens out on her date with Sean. In 'Message in a Bottle, Jimmy has a house party, and gives a special invitation to Ashley, that is, if she wants to go. The two get back together in this episode. In Dressed In Black, Ashley and Jimmy are finally back together, but they are having trouble reconnecting. Things are too different now that Ashley is goth. She tries changing back to her old image, but realizes things are never going to be like they once were, so she shouldn't try to change herself for Jimmy. Realizing she is being tamed, she converts back to goth style and breaks up with Jimmy. Season 5 In High Fidelity (2), Ashley returns to Degrassi from London to visit with old friends and perhaps return to school the following year. Jimmy is a few credits short from graduating, and he is still feeling sorry for himself for being in a wheelchair, but encouragement from Ashley may help. Her first words of encouragement fall flat however. Jimmy likes Ellie, and Ashley believes that Ellie likes Jimmy. However, it turns out Ellie actually likes Craig . Jimmy is feeling very unattractive in his wheelchair, but a passionate kiss from Ashley boosts his confidence, not only with himself, but with his lot in life. This episode marks their third relationship. Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Jimmy and Ashley's relationship is heating up; however, he is not able to get a "hard-on" or horny whenever they make love. Jimmy goes to physical therapy at lunch time, and is able to get an erection. He tells Ashley to come over to his house that night, saying that his parents aren't going to be home, telling her that it can finally work between them. He brings her to his house, and she starts the seduction. After 20 minutes, he notices that he is attracted to her, but he doesn't get an erection. Furious and embarrassed, he tells her that there is nothing she can do, and kicks her out of his house. Jimmy apologizes to Ashley in the hall the next day, and she said she wasn't mad that he couldn't get hard, but because he kicked her out when she threw herself at him. Jimmy apologizes again, and after some talking, they both decide to seek medical help to help Jimmy with his problem. That following night, Jimmy tries out the Viagra, and Ashley gives him a massage to try to calm him down, so that the Viagra will work. He tells her that it's useless to try, and that it won't work. Jimmy tells Ashley it's over, because he cannot satisfy her, saying that she must come over to his house and get her stuff. That night, Jimmy lets Ashley in, and they mutually agree they do not want to break up. He said that he wants to make this work, and Ashley said they will be able to, that he is all the man she has ever wanted. They go in for a kiss as the episode ends. In''' Working for the Weekend, in Media Immersion, Ms. Sauvé talks to class about their career aptitude tests. Jimmy and Ashley were both pleased with their top result as future lawyers. They both decide that they want to pursue the career together and go to college. Jimmy and Ashley are seen at Spinner's locker, where he reads them a poem about his break up with Darcy. Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. Jimmy also says that he would like to continue the career of selling t-shirts, confusing Ashley who thought they had agreed to going to law school together. Jimmy then says that he doesn't really know, and all he wants to do is be with her. In '''What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), they both attend Craig's concert when he is back in town. In The Bitterest Pill, the two are seen at J.T.'s memorial. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Jimmy helps Ashley restart her music career. She decides to enter a talent show and records a song Tell Me Lies, with Jimmy. When the two are asked for a demo, Ashely sends it, but first deletes Jimmy's rap. In We Got The Beat, Jimmy and Ashley are at The Dot talking about the demo. Ashley tries to hide the fact that she deleted his rap. Later, Ashley finds Jimmy listening to the demo and she admits to deleting his rap. The two get into a fight and Ashley says that she didn't want to tell him because he's been let down too much. He replies saying that she was his biggest disappointment. In Live to Tell, Jimmy is tired of leaning on Ashley for everything, and it doesn't help their struggling relationship. When Ashley sees Trina giving Jimmy a ride to school, Ashley is angered. When she tries to talk to Jimmy he says she was just a crutch, and they break up. In Bust a Move (2), Jimmy, Ashley, and the rest of the group meets up at the purple dragon concert. Inside the concert, the group waits to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. He gives a shout-out to Ashley. Ashley then tells a puzzled Jimmy that after they broke-up, Craig asked for her to go on tour with him and she said yes. He said to her to leave him a postcard. Degrassi Minis In Dating 4 Dudes, Derek asks Ashley out on a date, but Ashley says that she has a boyfriend, referring to Jimmy. Derek announces he can keep a secret, and Ashley agrees to go on the date. She then proceeds to ask for her money, revealing that Derek paid her to be in the video. In Jimmy Walks!, in a daydream, Jimmy leaps from his wheelchair and saves Ashley from falling. She calls Jimmy her superhero, and the two kiss several times. Quotes *'Ashley': "Like you said, good things come to those who wait." Jimmy: "And I think that wait is about to end." - Can't Hardly Wait *'Jimmy: '"Wherever I go, you're coming with me." -''' It's Tricky' Trivia *They are both talented in the musical arts department. *They were the first couple on Degrassi: The Next Generation. *They were pressured by their friends to have sex, but they decided not to. *Their fathers both cheated on their mothers. *Jimmy's first line was spoken to Ashley. (What was that all about?) *Ashley cheated on Jimmy with Sean Cameron, when she was high. *They've tried to have sex twice, but never succeeded ---first time being in 'The Mating Game' but they decided they weren't ready, and the second time in 'Can't Hardly Wait' only for Jimmy to back out when he wasn't able to get an erection. *Though Jimmy stated he liked her new personality, he didn't like Ashley's goth attire. *Both characters went to high school for 5 years. *Jimmy attempted to date Ashley's best friend Ellie, but she just wanted to be friends *Jimmy and Ashley wanted to attend NYU together, and then later go to Law School. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: 8 months before 'Family Politics' (103) **Broke Up: 'Coming of Age' (109) ***Reason: Ashley felt suffocated. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Coming of Age' (109) **Broke Up: 'Jagged Little Pill' (115) ***Reason: Ashley took ecstasy and cheated on him with Sean while high. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: 'Message in a Bottle' (216) **Broke Up: 'Dressed In Black' (218) ***Reason: Ashley believed that Jimmy preferred the "old" her instead of the "new" her. *Fourth Relationship: **Start Up: 'High Fidelity (2)' (519) **Broke Up: 'Live to Tell''' (712) ***Reason: Jimmy developed feelings for Trina. Rival Relationships *Sean-Ashley Friendship *Jimmy-Trina Relationship Gallery 54657.jpg 54645.jpg 1033.jpg ashley and jimmy.jpg ashley and jimmy 01.jpg jimmy and ashley.jpg|Jimmy tries to have sex with Ashley Tumblr l6zodc6EEA1qc1tpr.jpg high-fidelity-pt-2-9.jpg ssss46rte.jpg image18d.jpg 4534.jpg 4353.jpg image17b.jpg image12m.jpg 103 Family Politics 166.jpg 103 Family Politics 167.jpg 103 Family Politics 168.jpg 106 The Mating Game 007.jpg 106 The Mating Game 008.jpg 106 The Mating Game 029.jpg 106 The Mating Game 034.jpg 106 The Mating Game 036.jpg 106 The Mating Game 060.jpg 106 The Mating Game 062.jpg 106 The Mating Game 067.jpg 106 The Mating Game 068.jpg 106 The Mating Game 069.jpg 106 The Mating Game 072.jpg 106 The Mating Game 073.jpg 106 The Mating Game 100.jpg 106 The Mating Game 101.jpg 106 The Mating Game 102.jpg 106 The Mating Game 116.jpg 106 The Mating Game 118.jpg 106 The Mating Game 121.jpg 106 The Mating Game 129.jpg 106 The Mating Game 130.jpg 106 The Mating Game 138.jpg 106 The Mating Game 152.jpg 106 The Mating Game 159.jpg Jagged Little Pill 08.png Jagged Little Pill 09.png Jagged Little Pill 10.png Godthisisterrible.jpg Ewnowthispictureissavedonmycomputerew.jpg Freefoodbitches.jpg Okaytheywerecuteinseason6iadmit.jpg Savedthelunchtraytoo.jpg Told you it was nine inches bitch.jpg 89iojk.jpg 987iu.jpg 8789jm.jpg sheaho.jpg jimmyyougotabitchonyourback.jpg 10 (4).jpg Cant1.jpg Cant2.jpg Cant3.jpg Cant4.jpg Cant6.jpg Cant7.jpg Cant8.jpg Cant9.jpg Cant11.jpg Karma Chameleon 204.jpg 23 (1).jpg 09 (9).jpg tumblr_m1rfhgo3ps1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h59kxODK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5dfVxKk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5mmB2Q61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h62wc0TE1qc1tpr.jpg mblr_l6qjcxFqsx1qc1tpr.jpg Evryone.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_mc3v8g2ZAy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4pxcRcMH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4q7jzUhs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5erezx71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5l86NGM1qc1tpr.jpg 05 (15).jpg tumblr_l4ybpvk0Wj1qc1tpr.jpg 604header.jpg 604-1.jpg Tumblr meb4spCNfW1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81ezMCvv1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81fk8bob1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81fyCk7w1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81r0WPtt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81rgPLTG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg8202RurW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mg81t9tfwB1qc1tpr.jpg mhnxnqLf4u1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxnzbBtG1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxwjylKR1qz4rgp.jpg e_mhnxwqEqIE1qz4rgp.jpg ne_mhnxtwedhH1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzerx4ANS1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzes8ysCW1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzf7rM3xr1qz4rgp.jpg 106 The Mating Game 062.jpg 106 The Mating Game 067.jpg 106 The Mating Game 068.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Season six 06.jpg season_six_09.jpg imagesdtsDg.jpg AshleyJimmy.PNG 519 006.jpg 1x09 80.png 1x09 77.png 1x09 64.png 1x09 01.png 1x09 04.png 1x09 06.png 1x09 22.png 1x09 28.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships